


Hold On

by KrispyTidalWaveSheep



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: A lot of feels, Ambrose is there too but you don't see him, And Zelda is absolutely livid, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Is set right after the exorcism in episode 6, Lilith and Zelda were Lovers in the past, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Overprotective Hilda, Overprotective Sabrina, Really they are both just big softies, So expect them to act ooc, Soft Lilith, Soft Zelda, Until Lilith "died", but now Lilith is back, hinted sexy times, major feels but don't worry it will turn out well, rated m to be safe, there will be a lot of crying, which destroyed Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrispyTidalWaveSheep/pseuds/KrispyTidalWaveSheep
Summary: “Lilith...” Zelda whispered and couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her. She had the distinct feeling of falling and falling, shivering with the coldness that was surrounding her heart. How was Lilith still alive and why for Satan's sake did she decide to take over the body of Sabrina's teacher?





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic is based on a Tumblr post from the lovely "rosewood-is-my-home", go check them out they are amazing. I was reading her little text about this fic idea and just had to write it. And thanks for allowing me to do so!
> 
> Here is the link: https://rosewood-is-my-home.tumblr.com/post/180882510853/okay-but-imagine-zelda-finding-out-ms-wardwell-is
> 
> I hope you like it!

_“Lilith...”_ Zelda whispered and couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her. She had the distinct feeling of falling and falling, shivering with the coldness that was surrounding her heart. _How_ was Lilith still alive and _why_ for Satan's sake did she decide to take over the body of Sabrina's teacher?

 

“Zelda, I can-”

 

“Don't you dare talk to me! I saw you _die_ , Lilith, I was grieving and mourning for you for so many years! You just left me in my misery without saying a word, without the slightest hint that you might have survived!” Zelda snarled her hand itching to slap the woman in front of her. A burning rage consumed her body, burning down all of her walls and making her feel raw and weak. But that was _nothing_ compared to the feeling of betrayal and hurt that threatened to tear her apart and a tortured sob was torn from her throat, as she fell to her knees. Hilda was beside her in an instant, gently pulling her against her chest, rocking her back and forth.

 

“Zelda, let me explain!” Lilith whispered and took a step forward.

 

“I don't care for your lies!” Zelda yelled and Lilith physically recoiled when she saw the betrayal and hurt on her tear streaked face. Lilith had to look away in shame, the raw display of emotion was too much for her. With a hint of defeat in her voice, she asked, “How do you even know it's me?”

 

“I was holding your dying body, feeling your magic and power draining out of it. _I loved you_ , for Satan's sake! Do you really think I wouldn't notice that it is you when we combined our magic?” Zelda seethed and glared at her, tears still rolling down her face.

 

“I didn't want you to find out,” Lilith simply said and as soon as the words left her mouth she realized what a grave mistake she made. Zelda was on her feet and in front of her faster than lightning and slapped her. Without another word she stormed out of the room, Hilda at her heels, and left a very confused looking, Sabrina, that now turned to her.

 

“What is happening here?” she asked gently, not knowing what to make of the situation. But Miss Wardwell just shook her head and disappeared with a deep frown etched into her face.

 

“Sabrina, come now, we are leaving...” Hilda said gently from the doorway.

 

“But-”

 

“Shush now. I will explain everything to you as soon as we got your Aunt Zelda back home and to sleep. I promise.” Hilda smiled sadly and beckoned Sabrina over...

 

***

 

“How is Auntie Zee?” Sabrina asked when Hilda finally came downstairs, looking sad and exhausted.

 

“I brew her a very strong calming draught that should let her sleep until morning. But I am worried so it would be best to cut right to the chase so I can go back to her. The last time I saw your aunt like that was after Lilith supposedly died and I don't want a repeat of that night,” Hilda sighed and sat down next to Sabrina.

 

“I just want you to explain what has happened back there...” Sabrina said gently and pulled her knees up to her chest. Hilda nodded and reached for Sabrina's hand to share her memories with her...

 

_Zelda and a brunette woman were standing at the edge of the forest, holding hands and whispering to each other, with the gentlest smiles. Sabrina had never seen her Aunt smile like that and it made her heart grow so much warmer at the display of obvious love._

 

_“Who is that?” a young Hilda asked when Zelda returned, but she just glared at her and went wordlessly into the house, pulling up her collar to hide an obvious love-bite..._

 

_Then the scene changed and showed a young Faustus Blackwood cornering Zelda with a very nasty smile on his face, whispering to her. Two of his friends were shielding Hilda from her and it was kind of obvious what Faustus had in mind when he grabbed Zelda's waist._

 

_But before anyone could do anything the brunette from before appeared in a plume of dark smoke, bringing the smell of sulfur and burnt flesh._

 

_“Get away from her or you will regret it,” she smiled sweetly and leaned her hip against the wall. Faustus just laughed and then ignored her, which turned out to be a big mistake. As soon as he turned away from the brunette, she magicked him away from Zelda and thundered “I am the Mother of Demons, I am the dawn before doom. I am Lilith, and I would appreciate it if you leave her alone, you slimy worm or you will regret it!”_

 

_After her little speech, Lilith took one more look at Faustus and whatever he saw, made him run, and Sabrina chuckled a bit. Serves him right._

 

_“Are you kidding me?” Zelda's voice brought her back to the situation at hand, and the look on her face was absolutely hilarious._

 

_“I am afraid not, my love... I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. The last time I had feelings for someone was... a long time ago... I am sorry that I never told you but I thought that I would intimidate you too much after you knew,” Lilith said and turned, but a hand on her arm made her stop._

 

_“You have feelings for me?” Zelda asked, eyes suspiciously glossy. Lilith just blushed and nodded and Zelda just said, “But I am nothing.”_

 

_“You are everything, Zelda Spellman. And you are mine.” Lilith then said, grinning, and took Zelda's hand to snatch her away to Satan knows where..._

 

After that Hilda showed her flashes of domestic scenes, kissing, hand-holding, cuddling. Lilith changed faces a lot but somehow Zelda always knew it was her. Sabrina saw endless little moments of love and affection and she was quite baffled. She would have never expected to see her Aunt so affectionate, so happy and she never expected to see Lilith, the most powerful ally of Satan, to be so... tender and affectionate and it made what was to come next even more heartbreaking...

 

_They were standing in the middle of a burnt_ down field _and Hilda was trying to hold back a screaming and sobbing Zelda. Sabrina didn't know what was going on, but suddenly, lightning struck and everything was silent, except for the sobbing of Zelda. A body appeared in front of them and, what Sabrina suspected was Lilith, fell down in front of them._

 

_“NO!” Zelda screamed and finally managed to escape Hilda's grasp and fell on her knees beside Lilith._

 

_“I love you... You are safe now...” Lilith whispered and Zelda pulled her against her chest, gently rocking back and forth._

 

_“I love you too... Please... stay with me... hold on, just a little more, for me... Hilda an I will heal you.”_

 

_“You can't heal me, my love... I am no mortal...” Lilith said gently and grasped one of Zelda's hands. Zelda frantically tried to summon her magic to do something, but it refused and not even Hilda, who knelt on the other side, could do something._

 

_“You can't die... I won't let you. Please don't leave me... I'll make it right... Hold on... for me...” Zelda sobbed and buried her face in Lilith's chest. But it was no use. Through Hilda's hands she could feel the magic and strength leaving Lilith's body and with her last breath she said: “Give me kiss... please...”_

 

_Just as the last bit of everything left Lilith's body, Zelda pre_ _ssed her lips to Lilith's, gently holding her face in her free hand._

 

_“I am so sorry Zelda...” Hilda choked and hot tears were streaming down her face, but Zelda didn't even hear her. She gently lifted her head and pulled Lilith's body into her lap, while whispering, over and over, “ Come back... I still need you... Please... I'll make you right...I swear to love you, all of my life, just, please... Come back...”_

 

_Her voice was breaking over and over, Zelda was shattering into a million pieces, and then, suddenly, the body vanished in a cloud of ashes and Zelda started screaming, “PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!”_

 

_Hilda just scooted over to her Sister, sobbing and trying to comfort her and Zelda, in all her agony, just threw herself into Hilda's arms, screaming and sobbing, clinging to Hilda for dear life. Hilda just stroked her hair, murmuring the enchantment to bring them back home and into their bedroom._

 

_“This is all my fault...” Zelda whispered and looked just so destroyed and defeated that Sabrina started crying now too. Seeing her Aunt like that was horrible and she couldn't quite contain the soft sob that escaped her._

 

_“Nothing of this is your fault...” Hilda whispered and helped Zelda lie down, “I will make you some calming tea now, alright?”_

 

_“NO! Don't leave! Please don't leave me!” Zelda sobbed and clung to Hilda's hand head facing down. Hilda just gave her a sad smile and sat down next to her, which prompted Zelda to lean against her..._

 

“I won't show you any more of what happened afterward. There are no words to describe the way Zelda acted for the weeks that followed. Most of the time she would pretend as if nothing had happened, growing colder and colder every day. But as soon as it was time to go to sleep, she would start crying and breaking down and only allowed me to see her like that.

 

Years passed and Zelda was... I don't know. She became what she is now, always so cold and mean. But she only acts that way because she fears that something like Lilith will happen again. That's why she is so strict with you too. Your Aunt Zelda loves you more than anything in this world, but she doesn't show it, because she still blames herself for Lilith's death. She is afraid that she will lose you too.

 

And you have no idea how mad I am right now. Never before in my life was I as angry as I was when Lilith was revealed. She must have seen Zelda breaking down. She must have heard her scream. And she did nothing. She left Zelda to suffer, ever since. And instead of trying to talk to Zelda when she got the chance to do so tonight, she ran away. I can understand while Zelda feels like the absolute worst right now.” Hilda said and she was livid and Sabrina agreed with her wholeheartedly.

 

“I can't believe she would do that, especially after you showed me just how much they loved each other...” Sabrina growled and angry tears formed in her eyes. Hilda just gave her a very sad smile and sighed before she got back to her feet.

 

“I know that you are angry, and I am too, but please Sabrina for the love of Satan, don't do anything rash, okay? Lilith is as dangerous as the Dark Lord himself, if not more so. So I expect you to be exactly where you are now when I am done checking on Aunt Zelda, okay?”

 

“Yes Aunt Hilda,” Sabrina said with as much honesty as she could muster. She just hoped that Aunt Hilda didn't realize that she was ready to storm out the second she got the chance. When she heard her Aunties bedroom door shut she bolted up, murder wrote across her face...

 

***

 

Lilith wasn't surprised when a loud knock sounded at her door and, steeling herself for what was about to come, she opened her front door. What she didn't expect though, was the fact that a very pissed off Sabrina Spellman glared at her, radiating raw power that made Lilith take a step back and swallow.

 

“We need to talk,” Sabrina demanded and waltzed right past Lilith. Had she been any other than a Spellman Lilith would have burned her on the spot, but as it seemed she had a rather soft spot for the young witch.

 

“Sure come in, make yourself at home,” Lilith said a bit sarcastically but reeled back when Sabrina swished around and hissed a very angry sounding “Don't you dare be cheeky with me!” her way. Lilith couldn't help it, a proud little smile stretched across her face.

 

“I don't care if you are the mother of All Demons or the dawn before doom. I don't care if you are Satan himself, you are gonna explain why you decided to completely break my Aunt or I swear to Satan, I will roast you,” Sabrina said and Lilith was actually quite impressed with her. Seems like she did get a lot of Zelda, even if it only showed when she was really angry and Lilith realized that she made the right decision in taking Sabrina under her wing.

 

“Sit down and calm down, and then I will explain. But don't get me wrong here, little witch. If you weren't the beloved niece of my Zelda, you would have died as soon as you entered this house,” Lilith said sweetly and let some of her darkness fill the room. Sabrina didn't even look impressed and Lilith didn't know if she was just stupid or had such power that it simply didn't affect her.

 

Still, Sabrina sat down, still glaring at her and waiting for an answer, so Lilith just sighed and sat down next to her, searching for the right words to make Sabrina understand.

 

“To put it simply, I faked my death to protect Zelda. It is as simple as that. The Dark Lord and some other dangerous demons and creatures of hell noticed how attached I was to your Aunt. The Dark Lord noticed that my relationship with your Aunt was a danger to his ultimate goal and so he decided to do something.

 

He forced me to choose. Either I became loyal only to him or he would kill Zelda. At first, I refused and soon enough I realized that it was a horrible mistake I had made. The Dark Lord waited and plotted and summoned the nastiest of his followers to attack your Aunt when he knew I wasn't with her because he already asked for me. When I realized what was going on I got to your Aunts as fast as possible and just in time too.

 

When I arrived at that field they were closing in on Hilda and Zelda and it was that moment that I knew what I needed to do. You know what happened next, don't you?

 

I pretended to die, to save the love of my eternal life. There was no other choice. And I don't regret that it saved her.” Lilith said carefully and Sabrina looked at her, speechless.

 

“But... couldn't you just tell her afterward, and keep it a secret?”

 

“It is not that easy Sabrina. The Dark Lord could have found out and your aunt would have died on the spot and that was something that I refused to let happen.

 

Don't get me wrong Sabrina, it wasn't an easy decision to throw everything away. I was there when my body vanished and when Zelda started screaming. I was watching her from the shadows after that, for a few months. Until even that got too dangerous.

 

So I went back to the Dark Lord's side and did everything he asked me too because I was afraid. Not for me, but for your Aunt. She is the most important woman in all of the worlds and I would gladly die a thousand times to protect her.” Lilith said and looked Sabrina straight in the eyes. But Sabrina had one more question she needed to ask, “Why did you come back though? Isn't that dangerous?”

 

“Well, the Dark Lord thinks he is a very clever one. But really, he isn't. I wasn't behaving the way he wanted me to and so he decided to give me a little... lesson. He ordered me to manipulate you into signing the book of beasts so that you would ultimately be under his control. You see Sabrina, you are a very special case, a very powerful witch, even without signing the book of beasts.

 

Of course, he had other motives too. Torturing me, putting me right next to Zelda, right there but still out of reach. And the ultimate betrayal: Me stealing you away, turning you against your Aunt, and to reveal myself. He wants Zelda to hate me, he thinks that's the best way to punish me. Turns out, she already does...” Lilith finished sadly and Sabrina couldn't help but feel... sympathy.

 

“So now that you have me... will you set this plan into motion?”

 

“Of course not! It was never the plan to just bring you to him, no. I couldn't do that, I could never hurt Zelda in that way. I have an ulterior motive that I need you for, yes, but that's not the point here,” Lilith said and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Sabrina just now noticed how exhausted and broken Lilith looked.

 

“You should really tell Zelda all of this...” Sabrina said and squared her shoulders. What Lilith did was unforgivable, and Sabrina was still very mad at her but... she couldn't help but think about the big what if. What if she and Harvey were in this situation that Lilith found herself in? The answer came to her without a doubt: She would absolutely do the same to protect him.

 

“She wouldn't let me, Sabrina. You saw how she reacted when she found out, it even surprised me. And I won't force her to talk to me, that wouldn't be right.”

 

“I am sorry but... you are such a softie...” Sabrina sighed and smiled a bit. Lilith huffed a short laugh and agreed. Really, if anyone ever saw her like that, they wouldn't believe that she was the most dangerous creature after Satan himself.

 

“It's okay, deep down in her heart Aunt Zelda is a big softie too...” Sabrina said and took one of Lilith's hands into her own, “Do you want to talk to her?”

 

“More than anything in this world...” Lilith choked and her eyes got suspiciously wet.

 

“I will offer you a deal. I will make it possible for you and Aunt Zelda to talk it out. In return, you promise me to tell me the absolute truth about everything, as soon as you can, okay?”

 

“I don't think it would be very wise...”

 

“No, it wouldn't. But I don't want to see Aunt Zelda suffer anymore and I think you can make her okay again,” Sabrina said simply and a stronger woman might have resisted, but Lilith wasn't strong when Zelda was concerned. She wanted to see her, ached for her and she just wanted her to be hers again.

 

“What if she doesn't want me anymore?” Lilith whispered and the last bit of anger left Sabrina's heart.

 

“Trust me, that's not the issue. The last time I saw Aunt Zelda so out of sorts like today was when I almost drowned in the pond. She didn't slap me but she was yelling at me until her throat closed up and then she just hugged me and begged me to never scare her like that ever again. Believe me... talk it out with her and give it some time and she will forgive you.” Sabrina said gently and got up to her feet, taking Lilith with her.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“We are going back to my house. Be there when Aunt Zee wakes up, I'll take care of Hilda. And be absolutely honest with her, okay?”

 

“Okay...”

 

***

  
Of course, it wasn't as easy as Sabrina thought it would be. Hilda outright refused to let Lilith even close to the house until she showed her her memories as a proof and even after that she still refused to let Lilith close to Zelda until Sabrina finally put her foot down.

 

“Aunt Hilda, I love you very much and I understand your doubts and everything. But if you won't believe Lilith, then at least believe and trust me. Please!” Sabrina begged and finally, Hilda relented, but not without throwing a few choice words in Lilith's direction, “Hurt her one more time like that and I will find a way to kill you slowly and painfully.”

 

Lilith didn't doubt her, but she didn't really care either, because she was finally allowed upstairs. Even though, standing in front of the door she faltered. What if Sabrina was wrong? What if Zelda really hated her? What would she do, should Zelda ultimately reject her? There was only one way to find out...

 

When she finally opened the door, Lilith stopped dead in her tracks. The moonlight hit Zelda's face just right, and even with lines of misery etched into her face she was still the most beautiful being in all worlds. She couldn't really help herself with her next move but she was at the end of her patience and couldn't resist any longer.

 

Lilith gently toed off her heels and sat down on the bed next to Zelda, gently stroking a lock of hair off her face.

 

“Oh, Zelda...” Lilith whispered sadly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. If those were the last moments she was allowed to spend with Zelda, she would damn well take them. Carefully, Lilith lifted Zelda's upper body and slithered in behind her, resting her back against the headboard. She gently cradled Zelda's sleeping form to her chest, stroking her hair and breathing in her scent.

 

“I love you so much... I know I never said that enough... And I am so sorry for everything I did to you. I only ever wanted to protect you, my love... you have to believe me...

 

Not one day has passed where I didn't long for you. I thought of you every single day for the past 122 years. I would have never left you if it wasn't to protect you from his wrath...” Lilith whispered and let her memories penetrate Zelda's mind. It was the only way to show her beloved witch what her true intentions were. She pulled Zelda impossibly closer and buried her nose in her sweet smelling auburn hair.

 

“I will always love you, no matter what you chose to do with the knowledge I gave you... Please forgive me my love and let us start anew...” Lilith whispered and started when a choked whisper came from her chest “I will forever be mad at you, you idiot.”

 

Despite her growing fear, Lilith chuckled and involuntarily tightened her arms around Zelda and smiled. Of course, the first pet name out of Zelda's mouth would be _Idiot_.

 

“Count yourself lucky, Lilith. Hell, forbid, I still love you, but that won't change the fact that I want to break your neck right this moment,” Zelda whispered and Lilith felt wetness drip onto her arms. Zelda was crying again.

 

“That would be a shame though... I picked this body just with you in mind...” Lilith purred and some of her anxiousness left her.

 

“Well, it isn't half as stupid as the faces you wore before...” Zelda admitted grudgingly and finally, oh finally, she leaned back into Lilith. They sat like that for a while because neither knew what to say. Eventually, though, Zelda heaved a big melodramatic sigh and said: “I don't know if I can forgive you yet, Lilith... But I am willing to try, under one condition. Never. Do. That. Again. Are we clear?!”

 

“Never. I promise...” Lilith whispered, not quite believing this was really happening until Zelda swiftly turned in her arms and straddled her lap. Her gaze was full of longing and Lilith just gently grabbed her face between her hands, gently wiping her lover's tears away with her thumbs.

 

“I never saw you cry before...” Zelda whispered gently and raised a finger to Lilith's face to catch a teardrop. Lilith just smiled a bittersweet smile and said: “ The last time I cried was when I saw you, broken and screaming in that field. Only you are capable to make me feel, Zelda Spellman.”

 

“You big softie...” Zelda choked and gently lowered herself to nuzzle into Lilith's neck. She couldn't stay mad at her, not after Lilith showed her her memories. She was mourning Zelda just as much as Zelda mourned her, if not more. Lilith gently nuzzled her nose into Zelda's hair and whispered: “I don't want to break the moment, but we need to talk about your niece and her tendencies to get into situations that could potentially kill her.”

 

Zelda couldn't help herself, she snorted and started chuckling. Of course, Lilith had shown her the Sabrina memory from earlier that night and Zelda had to admit that she had mixed feeling about this. On one hand, she was just so proud of Sabrina, facing the most dangerous demon in existence; but on the other hand, if Sabrina wasn't her niece, Lilith would have killed her without a second thought.

 

“She was just so angry at me. For a moment I thought a younger and blonde version of you was standing in front of me.”

 

“Serves you right...” Zelda mumbled and grinned like an idiot. Definitely proud now. Lilith just chuckled and turned them a bit, so they lay down side by side on the bed, their foreheads almost touching. Zelda closed the last remaining space between them and pressed her lips to Lilith's. It was nowhere near perfect, it was wet and salty and awkward through the angle, but to Lilith, it felt like an absolution. She gently returned the press of Zelda's lips and that was their undoing. Zelda pressed herself closer, burying her hands in the ridiculous luscious hair of her demoness and moaned. Of course, Lilith used that moment to her advantage and gently nipped Zelda's bottom lip which made Zelda absolutely unravel.

 

“I want you...” Lilith growled into Zelda's ear when she was finished mapping out every single inch of her mouth with her tongue. Zelda just gave Lilith her most seductive smile and purred “ _Then take me.._.”

 

Lilith's self-control was practically nonexistent at this point and with urgent desperation, they divested each other of their clothing. Their lovemaking was intense, fueled on by over a century of pent-up emotions and longing. Zelda wasn't gentle, and neither was Lilith, they were both biting, scratching and growling at each other, but it was perfect nonetheless.

 

“Since when do you smoke?” Zelda asked amused after their coupling ended and Lilith lit a cigarette.

 

“Since when do you not smoke after you had the most amazing of orgasms?” Lilith shot back, smiling cheekily. Zelda just huffed and pulled the cigarette from Lilith's finger to drag at it. Lilith just pulled Zelda's hair over her shoulder to lay another claiming bite to her neck, which made Zelda moan weakly.

 

“Don't think you are off the hook, Lilith. I am still mad at you.”

 

“Oh, please show me exactly how mad you are at me, my love...” Lilith purred and Zelda just shook her head, “You are as insatiable as always...”

 

“Uhm, _hello_ , I am a succubus,” Lilith just deadpanned and gave Zelda a look.

 

“I know that. But I am exhausted Lilith and I don't think I would survive another round this intense...” Zelda admitted and to Lilith's absolute glee her cheeks flushed a deep red.

 

“Then sleep. I'll watch over you.”

 

“Promise me that you will still be there when I wake up...”

 

“Of course my love... not even the Dark Lord himself could get me out of this bed right now,” Lilith said sweetly and spooned Zelda from behind. Of course, it wouldn't be easy in the long run. Zelda will still be mad at her in the morning and it will take a while to get back to the point they were before. But as Zelda gently wiggled herself more snugly against Lilith, Lilith knew that all of this was worth it...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... that got waaaaaayyyy longer than I expected... Still, I hope you enjoyed it and if you like what you read, go follow me on Tumblr (krispytidalwavesheep). I know, I know, with all the guidelines and stuff Tumblr is a bit problematic at the moment but I won't leave the site. It's my favorite hellhole.
> 
> And maybe you already noticed, but this fic was also heavily inspired by the song Hold On from Chord Overstreet. I love that damn song even though it's friggin sad.


End file.
